Demonic Incantations
by SilentLunarShadow
Summary: YYHHP Crossover. Hiei, Yusuke, and Kurama are assigned a mission to protect Harry Potter. Before they go they meet a fire half wolf demoness by the name of Kagena. Will these four reek havoc among the school and cause utter destruction? Read and find out.


This may be my first fanfic on but it is NOT the only one that I have made. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I don't making it! R&R please!

"Means talking"

_thinking_

_**telepathy**_

(Me talking)

**Words at the end of the fic, or I might say otherwise**

Warning: No pissing off Hiei, beware of fire, and be sure not to glare at Hiei even if you are really mad at him. If you do, you will probably be thrown into a hole with a very very pissed off dragon 

Disclaimer: I don not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter characters. They have only just been kidnapped and put into my little story.

Claimer: I do own Kagena, Lucas, Mikuro, Ginsei, Topaz, the name Lord Moldywart (just kidding XP I got that name off of the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. Tough I do not know why I even watch that crap o.O), the shop called 'Vaccine's Magical Creature's Menagerie' in Diagon Alley, Gribbonhonk the goblin (Who is dead now! XP I even burned his contract.), the evil homo who haunts Hiei's dreams o.O, an ill woman, and her snot nosed baby. O.O Why I own them, don't ask...just read

* * *

"Yes! Oh thank god! Freedom from this boring house!" A 15-year-old girl ran down the stairs screaming at the top of her lungs. 

Lucas, her guardian, glanced at her from the top of his book with soft ruby red eyes.

"What has gotten you so excited Kagena?" He asks as she plops down on a chair excitedly and opens an envelope.

"Listen to this Lucas! Dear Mrs. Okamari, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress." Kagena looks up at Lucas with a wide smile but he just sighs.

"Kagena. This school is located in England." "Yeah, so?" "We live in America. (1) I am not going to take a plane to a country with a bunch of tea drinking snobs. And don't forget about your _special blood._ You are much more powerful then even that _Lord Moldywart_.

And did you hear the name of that school? _Hog warts_? I'd rather not think of a hog with warts."

Kagena pouts on the chair and says in her defense, "But I can meet some friends there! I also know that the Reikai Tantei have a mission to go there to protect _the boy who lived._ Lord _Voldemort_ has no match against them or me. That ningen thinks he's the most powerful thing in the world."

Kagena waves her hand in the air while Lucas brings his fingers through his spiky silver hair in a frustrated motion.

"Sometimes you remind me of a Youko you know that? Why do I have such a smart ass sister?"

The aggravated 300-year-old half wolf demon half fire demon glares at his little sister with a Don't-You-Dare-Answer-That look.

"Kagena you know you have a knack of getting yourself into trouble. If you really want to go then you have to stay in your fire demon form since in this form you look more human. You can _not_ change into your wolf demon form or even your _wolf _form once you're there. You can if you're in a dangerous situation though.

Ningens, even the spell casting ningens, aren't very use to seeing wolf ears and tails on their students. Let alone the amber eyes we posses. Hurry up and get your stuff. We'll be leaving now so we can get your school supplies."

Kagena nods and whips her bluish raven black hair behind her with excitement. Her eyes flash amber for a moment but turn back into her regular ruby red.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun! I'll probably get to spare with the Reikai Tantei once I'm there."

Kagena smiles and dashes up her room to get her trunk along with a few clothes and jumps down stairs as Lucas waits by the door.

* * *

_At Koenma's Palace_

"What?" Yusuke yelled at the toddler less then half his own height. "I'm afraid you do Yusuke. You all have to protect Harry..."

"You mean baby-sit!" Yusuke interrupts and gets hit on the head by Hiei.

"What did you do that for shorty!" Hiei glares at the delinquent and says with annoyed voice,"Hn, I'm not happy with these arrangements either so pipe down."

They where about to fight when Kurama broke them up, for the hundredth time today. "I'm sorry Yusuke but this boy needs a demon's protection. Lord Voldemort is growing stronger every day and now his getting some low-class demons on his side." Koenma jumped on the top of his desk before he spoke.

"Only pathetic low-class demons would join a _ningens_ side _willingly_. I'm surprised that that fool was even revived by a pathetic ritual." Hiei said boredly while leaning against a wall.

Yusuke jabbed Kurama's side playfully and whispered, "I heard that he used the _hand _of his servant in that ritual. And the bone of his daddy." Yusuke snickers and Kurama just rolls his eyes.

"When will we be leaving?"

"Today. You will take a plane to London. There you will find a place called the Leaky Cauldron. An old friend of mine owns that pub. Once your there ask for Tom and he'll tell you how to get to Diagon Alley, where you'll get your stuff." Koenma says and walks over to his door.

"You'd better go now. Oh, and here's some money so you can exchange it for wizard money."

Koenma hands Kurama a money bag and they head out. Soon they where at the Tokyo airport and on a plane to London England.

* * *

_Whatever or so hours later at the London air port_

Hiei was leaning against Kurama while looking green.

"I. Hate. NINGENS!" He yelled out, earning a few stares from passerbys who quickly got glared at by the pissed off fire koorime.

"Ah, come on, the plane ride wasn't that bad Hiei." Yusuke said jokingly and elbowed him.

Hiei quickly glared at him menacely and yelled out, "I HAD TO SIT BY A DRUNKEN IDIOT, A SICK WOMAN WITH SNOT DRIPPING DOWN HER NOSE, AND A BABY WHO THREW UP ON MY CLOAK!

THAT DAMN STINK BOMB EVEN HAD THE GUTS TO PULL MY (2)----ING HAIR! AND WHEN I FINALLY GET THE PATAINCE TO JUST IGNORE THEM AND MOVE, A HOMO ASKS IF HE CAN PLAY WITH MY OTHER SWORD!" Hiei yelled while grabbing Yusuke by his collar.

Passerbys all hurried away from the flaming koorime while muttering.

"Uh...what's wrong with him playing with your other sword? Hold on, I didn't know you brought _two _swords!"

Hiei's eye twitched.

"I never BROUGHT another sword. What that sick ningen was saying was he wanted to play with my thing down below..."

Hiei let go of Yusuke and shuttered while Kurama and Yusuke gagged.

"Oh god! That's so...perverted. Couldn't he get arrested for asking that."

Kurama shrugs while Hiei hurries out of the airport when he catches a glimpse of the homo.

* * *

When they get off of a subway Kurama catches the scent of a demon and follows it to a grubby looking pub. 

People around them seemed to not have noticed it or seemed to not care. Hiei glared at them all. Their eyes slid from the big bookshop on one side to the record shop on the other, they didn't even seem to see the Tantei. Hiei still glared.

"This must be the Leaky Cauldron." Kurama muttered and went through the door, followed by a glaring Hiei and a half-asleep, half-awake Yusuke.

They came in to see a shabby looking bar with people all around, which a certain little fire koorime didn't like.

He glared at every speck of dust, every person near him who dared glance at him and everything that dared to move.

Kurama walked over to a bald man who was talking to a 15-year-old girl with black hair and ruby red eyes along with a taller young man, who looked to be in his late twenties, with spiky silver hair and the same ruby red eyes as the girl.

Hiei, being Hiei, leaned against the counter by Kurama and glared at everything in sight.

As Kurama talked to the three, Yusuke looked around the pub boredly and was surprised to see a cup stirring itself with a spoon and chairs that pushed in themselves when someone got up.

He also noticed that the people here where dressed differently then the ones outside.

"Robes must be the new fashion here." He muttered and walked over to Kurama.

"Yusuke, this is Tom, he's the one Koenma told us about." Kurama said with his back turned to Yusuke.

The old man held out his wrinkly old disgusting hand to him, which he reluctantly shook because of a glaring fox.

"Hi I'm Kagena, you guys must be the Reikai Tentai. I've heard alot about you."

The girl with red eyes smiled and shook hands with all the boys, even Hiei's.

The man standing next to her spoke up, "And I'm Lucas, her older brother. Nice to meet you all." He shook hands with everyone, and yes, even Hiei's.

"Well come on, you all have to get your school supplies!" Tom said and went through a back door.

The Reikai Tentai along with Kagena and Lucas all followed the old man to the back of the pub. A brick wall was all they saw.

* * *

Tom smiled at them and took out a stick from his pocket. He tapped a few bricks and the wall opened up to reveal an alley way with lots of people. 

Hiei growled at this and glared at anyone who dared look at him.

"All you have to do is go to Gringotts and get some wizard money and once you have all your stuff you can come back here and get settled in your rooms." Tom said and the wall closed. Hiei glared at the wall.

"Did anyone happen to memorize those bricks he tapped?" Kagena asked and Yusuke smiled proudly.

"Yep! I know fox boy memorized them!"

"Fox boy?"

Kurama and Hiei both glared at Yusuke.

"It's just a nickname because I act like a fox and my hair's red." Kurama said to Kagena and she nodded.

_Riiiight. I know you're a demon. Youko Kurama._ She thought and glared at Hiei, who read her mind.

"You'll know better then to read my thoughts short one." She snapped at Hiei.

"She knows." Hiei said out loud to his two companions.

Kurama and Yusuke's faces both turned pale, which made her laugh.

"Don't worry. Lucas and I are both demons too. And plus I can read minds also, koorime."

She glared at Hiei again and broke his mind barrier. _Yeah right, I'd like to see you try. _

_**I already did short one.** _(3)Kagena said and smirked, which made Hiei angry.

He tried to set her pants on fire but she canceled it out with her fire. She stuck her tongue out at him, which made everyone but Lucas laugh. He just smirked.

By the time they get to a tall white building called Gringotts, Hiei was about to kill the female demoness. Yusuke had to carry him so he wouldn't slice the girl with his katana. Kagena just ignored him and walked to a pair of burnished bronze doors.

And what was guarding it made Kurama and Hiei snort. "Such poor security. They use _goblins_ to guard the outside perimeter? I could break into this thing myself without any problems." Hiei said and passed the short uniformed, deformed, creature and walked toward the doors.

The goblin was about to bow to them when he saw Hiei glaring deadly at him. He stopped and gulped.

* * *

Inside was another pair of doors. This time they were silver. And what was engraved on them made Kurama crack up laughing. 

"Hiei listen to this! _Enter, stranger, but take heed Of what awaits the sin of greed, For those who take, but do not earn, Must pay most early in their turn. So if you seek beneath our floors A treasure that was never yours, Thief, you have been warned, beware Of finding more than treasure there._

Honestly, what do they take themselves for. They probably put puny, weak, dragons down there and thought that no one could break in! I bet we can take every ounce of money and valuables here and be gone the next second without a scratch! I've seen a baby's room more secure then this place!"

Kurama and Hiei both broke up in laugher. The rest just acted like they didn't know them and walked through the doors.

After awhile the two ex-thieves followed the rest to see a vast marble hall. Kurama snickered when he saw all the beautiful jewels and gold he could take.

_It's like taking candy from a baby._ Kurama thought with amusement as they walked to the counter.

Kagena ignored that thought and took out some American money. She thengave it to the goblin sitting at the desk.

"I'd like an exchange please."

She bowed and the goblin gave her a small key.

Kurama, Yusuke, and Hiei split up their money and did the same. Before long everyone but Lucas, who was too old to go to school, had a tiny key in their hand.

"I will have someone to take you to your vaults. Gribbonhonk!"

A balding goblin with a brownish outfit led them to a door. Gribbonhonk held the door open for them and lead them down a narrow stone passageway lit with torches.

The tiny goblin walked down the passageway toward the railroad tracks on that floor...and tripped. He fell flat on his face. The others heard a loud thud when he fell.

_Must have been his head. Oh thats just great. _Sarcasim dripped from the last sentence when she thought that.

Kagena silently cursed her luck and went over to an empty cart that just now arrived. Yusuke fell to the floor laughing when he saw the goblin uncoinsious.

Everyone, eventually, piled in and waited for the ugly creature to hurry up.

Finally, Gribbonhonk regained consciousness and climbed in. The cart immediately took off. Unlucky for both Hiei and the golin, they were seated in front of each other.

All through the ride Hiei glared at the nervous looking goblin. "I can run faster then this." Hiei snapped when they finally stopped in front of a vault.

* * *

"You, girl." The ugly thing pointed at Kagena and she stepped out, unfazed by his rudeness. 

"Key." She handed him the key which he snatched and opened the vault to reveal lots of gold. She took a bag and packed it full with the coins, mostly the gold and silver ones.

"The gold ones are Galleons," The ugly basterd said and continued, "Seventeen Sickles, which are the silver ones, to a Galleon. And twenty-nine Knuts, the bronze ones, to a Sickle. It's easy enough to figure it out."

He climbed back into the cart and sat unpleasantly in front of the glaring fire youkai. Hiei took the liberty of giving him the finger.

"Why you rude little..." The goblin saw him and started but Hiei just glareda warningat him.

Gribbonhonk gulped and the cart took off and stopped abruptly to another vault. "You, human boy with the gelled hair."

Yusuke stepped out and smirked at Kurama. As the goblin walked over to the vault with Yusuke's key, Yusuke _accidentally _kicked his back legs.

Gribbonhonk fell to the hard floor wih a loud thump.

It fell flat on its face and got up without a word or a glance at the troublesome delinquent. Yusuke did the same as Kagena, except he piled more gold coins in, and hopped into the cart when he was done.

"Good one Yusuke." Kagena smirked and he praised himself.

* * *

Before long the cart stopped at Kurama's vault which had more security since he was an ex-thief. 

"You, red head."

Gribbonhonk slid his finger down the door as clicks and clanks where heard.

"Get back!"

He snapped at Kurama who was standing right beside the goblin. Kurama stepped back and smiled politely as the door opened. He calmly got his money and got back in the cart.

The cart stopped at another high security door, which was of chorse Hiei's.

"You, kid."

"Baka goblin." Hiei snapped.

The goblin ignored that, because he didn't know what _baka _ment. When he followed the creature to his vault, Hiei saw a flash of fire just a few feet away and got an idea.

Gribbonhonk walked toward Hiei's vault and opened it to reveal lots of valuables and money.

Hiei got his money and as the goblin walked back to the cart, Hiei tripped him and carried him to a large hole in the wall.

"Why you! Just wait until we get back! I swear they'll haul you off to Azka..."

RAOR!

Hiei smirked as he saw a black head come out of the hole. Reddish goldeyes glared at the goblin in his grasp. The large creature then nodded to Hiei, like it could read his thoughts.

"Hi dragon, I brought you some dinner."

He tossed Gribbonhonk in the hole and jumped in the cart.

As they departed they could hear Gribbonhonk's screams...and then silence...

The cart finally reached the entrance and the demons hurried out of there as fast as they could, without looking back.

* * *

As they where walking through Diagon Alley, Kurama took out the list of books and equipment they would need. 

"We should get our robes first." Kurama said and headed toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"I'll be at the pub, Tom said that it's also an inn so I'll be in my room. See ya guys." Lucas said and headed off toward the Leaky Cauldron.

They all came in the store to see a squat, smiling witch dressed in all mauve.

"Hogwarts?" She asked and Kurama nodded. "I'll get you lot in a moment, another young man is being fitted up right now." She said to Kurama and Yusuke.

In the back of the shop was a 15-year-old boy with a pale face with platinum blonde hair. The boy looked to be a half a head taller then Hiei and Kagena.

"I can tell he uses bleach." Kagena whispers to Hiei and he smirks. Yusuke overheard and started to laughthoughwas stopped by Kurama's stare.

The boy at the back was standing on a footstool while a witch pinned up his long black robes.

"You first, dear." She points to Kagena and stood her on a stool next to the blonde. She puts a stool next to hers and motions Hiei to stand on this one.

Yusuke and Kurama both watch in amusement when Hiei grumbles as he stands on the poorly stable piece of scrap wood.

"Hello," the boy looked at Kagena up an down, "Hogwarts too?" Kagena nods while Hiei glares at him.

"My father is getting me a new owl. But I asked him to get me one of those hawks. I told him I can handle those beasts." The boy said that with a superior look and Hiei's glare got all the more deadlier.

"Oh?" Kagena replies, half amused.

"Yep."

**_Small talk will never get him anywhere._** Hiei said in telepathy, which made Kagena giggle a little. The blonde thought she was giggling at him and smirked, idiot boy.

"So, are you an exchange student? I've never seen you at Hogwarts." Kagena nodded and flipped him off when he wasn't looking.

"What's your name and where are you from?"

"Kagena and I'm from the United States." She noticed the boy wrinkling his nose with disgust and glared at him deadly. She could just hear the ugly thoughts he was thinking about her country. _Basterd._

The boy doesn't seem to notice the looks she was giving him and continued, "I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy." She could hear Hiei and Yusuke snort at the way he said that.

"Does my name soundfunny to you?" He snapped at the two and Hiei quickly gave him one of his most deadiest death glares of all. "Yes, actually it does."

His face got even paler then before, she noticed.

"Well, anyway, consider yourself lucky if you get in Slytherin."

"What's Slytherin?"

The boy smirked and said, "The best house in Hogwarts of chorse. There's four. Slytherin is the best, Hufflepuff is the one you'd ought to avoid, Gyffindore's full of a bunch of nitwits, and Ravenclaw holds all the smarts."

"There's houses at Hogwarts?" Kurama asked and Draco turned his attention to him.

"Yes."

Madam Malkin got done with Draco's robes and excused him from the shop.

"Come back in three days." Before he left though, he winked at Kagena and Kurama. Yusuke bursts out laughing.

"That fool thought Kurama was a female!" Hiei said with disgust as a woman pinned his dress robes. He had midnight black with red and gold trimmings. Kagena had the same except hers was a midnight blue and also had emerald. Kurama had on a blue one also with emerald, gold, red, and silver trimmings. Yusuke had on a green one with silver, black, and gold trimmings.

* * *

When the dress robes where done they did the uniforms. Before long Madam Malkin told them to come back in three days so they went out of the shop. 

"Books next." Kurama said and they headed toward a shop called Flourish and Blotts. Kurama came in and got four copies of each book they needed. _The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 5_ and _Defensive Magical Theory_.

They stayed for awhile so Kurama could buy a couple of more books from the shop.

When they left they had to guide Kurama to the next shop because of all the books he had that got in his view.

After getting four cauldrons, scales, and a collapsible brass telescope each they headed toward the Apothecary to get their potion ingredients.

The place stank with a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages. Kurama and Kagena had to stay outside because of their sensitive noses.

After Hiei gave them their potion ingredients (they wouldn't trust Yusuke to get them) they all headed toward the wand shop. The sign above it read Olivanders.

When they walked in an old man with wide pale eyes and white hair came up to them. "Demons I see. I haven't seen a demon come in here for over a hundred years. And there's four of yeh."

To tell the truth, the old guy really creeped Kagena out, and maybe even Yusuke. He asked for her first and she nodded.

"Hmm...half fire demon half wolf. You're a tricky one. First I'll have to get a hair from your true form." He said and switched the store sign to 'Sorry We're Closed' and closed all the blinds. He stopped and looked at Kagena for a second.

"Well? Change already."

"Oh, sorry."

She quickly changed into a midnight black wolf with black fur and ruby red eyes. The old man looked at her fur closely and plucked one of the hairs from her back.

"Yes, this is a good one." He said and frowned. "I don't have the right wood to sustain such a fiery hot hair."

"Sir, might I help?" Kurama spoke up and placed a tiny dark red seed on his palm. He sent some youki to it and it grew into a red tree with black leaves, on the leaves where dancing flames. Kurama then took his rose whip and cut off two branches and gave one of them to the man.

"I have never seen this kind of tree before...what is it?"

"It's a Fire Beerch. It's grown only in Makai."

The man smiled and took the items to his back room. He quickly came back and asked for Hiei. He thought for a moment and came back with a dragon's heartstring.

"I will need the Fire Beerch." Kurama gave him the other Fire Beerch branch since he knew Hiei would need it. After he was done with Hiei, it was Kurama's turn.

"I will need to pluck a hair from your fox demon form." Kurama immediately changed to Youko and plucked one of his silver hairs, he gave it to the man and leaned against a wall.

"As for the wood." Kurama laid a seed on his palm and grew a rosebush. He cut off a branch and gave it to the man.

Then, it was Yusuke's turn. He was easier because he was only part demon. "Ebony and Phoenix's feather, 10 and a half inches." Suddenly, a warmth was felt in his fingers and a light came from it.

"Yes, that would be your wand." The old man smiled and they paid for the wands.

* * *

"All we need now is a pet." Kurama said, back in his human form. 

He followed the scent of the animals and stopped in front of a shop with all kinds of cages stacked in the front. The sign read Vaccine's Magical Creature's Menagerie.(4)

And across the street was another animal shop but with owls and bats outside the window that read Eeylops Owl Emporium.

"I'll check out that bird place." Yusuke mumbled and headed toward the owl shop while Hiei followed.

Kagena just shrugged and followed Kurama into the magical creature's shop.

Inside where so many different animals. Kagena wanted an animal that was beautiful yet had an attitude toward those she hates and wasn't afraid of her in any way. The animal also had to be smart and fast. Her eyes stopped on a silver fox.

The fox had the most beautiful amber eyes she's ever seen. She didn't really want this animal because it seemed to like plants more and it seemed more nicer then hot-tempered.

She turned around to try and find Kurama. _He might like this fox._

She spotted him easily by a red cat's cage.

"Kurama, I want you to see this adorable fox you might like." She said with a smile and led him to the fox but the cage was open. She could here yelling coming from behind her.

"Come back here you evil little pest!" An old woman was chasing after the fox that she just saw. In it's mouth was a bag of mice that, she wondered, had stole.

Kurama caught the fox as it ran by and asked, "This fox?"

Kagena nodded and the woman walked over to Kurama.

"You there, you can buy that animal for four galleons if you must!"

Kurama looked at the animal in his hands while it stared back at him with intelligent eyes. "I'll take it." He said and gave the woman for Galleons.

"I'll check on the others." Hesaid to Kagena and walked out of the shop withthe foxon his shoulder. The woman held up a cage for him but he declined.

Kagena just wondered off toward to back where she looked even farther.

* * *

"Nothing's here that I want!" She yelled in frustration after a long time of searching. 

Suddenly something black caught her eye. She walked over to it to see that it was a furry black fox-like creature a little bit shorter than Kurama's, which was the size of a large house cat.

It had beautiful though defiant red eyes and two bushy tails. The fur around its head looked like it was lightly dipped in red paint along with its two bushy tails, which where swaying in oppisite directions behind her.

She walked closer to it to inspect it. It growled at her furiously and a flame spat out of its mouth.

"Watch it girl! That animal is dangerous!" The old lady from before walked up to her.

"How much does she cost?" Kagena asked and ignored her warnings.

"She costs 34 galleons." The women said carefully.

"What! But you sold that silver fox for 4 galleons. And he was bigger then her!" She yells out.

"The fox that you speak of is a pest and can outwit any animal and human here except for that girl right there. Though _she _stays put in her cage. She's also a very rare breed of fox. She's a Dark Fire fox (5) and I have currently a customer who wants her for 32 galleons."

"Who?"

"Me." Kagena heard a man's voice beside her and looked up to see a man with long blonde hair and pale blue eyes. He had a silver walking stick with a fake snake's head on the top. It's eyes where made of emeralds.

Standing beside the man was none other then Draco Malfoy.

The snob smirks at her with a seductive look. "Hn." She glares at them and tells the women, "I'll take her."

Kagena takes out 34 of the gold coins she had and gave it to the woman. The woman took them greedily and left the two to glare at each other.

The man, possibly Draco's father, stood up in a superior fashion. Though she was unfazed and glares directly back.

He finally speaks and says, "That is _my _fox you little..."

"Leave her alone. Now!" A deathly calm voice comes from behind her. She turns around to see the familiar face of Lucas.

"You really have a knack of showing up don't you." She says with amusement in her voice and he steps up in front of her.

"Lucius Malfoy. I've heard of you from the paper. You're that snob from the Ministry aren't you? I hate scum like you."

Lucas spat and glared directly at Malfoy. Malfoy began to get nervous because of the two pairs ofabnormally red eyes glaring at him. Even a third pair that was a tad bit lighter, who was the fox.

"I have a boy who is going to Hogwarts. I have to get him a pet because his owl died. I also need a female Dark Fire fox for my male. Now give me that fox, girl."

"No." Kagena opens the door to the little fox's cage and takes her out.

The fox looked up at her and gave her a tiny lick on the cheek. Malfoy sees that she took the fox out and takes out his wand.

"Accio fox!"

The fox flies out of Kagena's hand and lands in Lucius Malfoy's. He holds the poor creature by the back of the neck like a cat.

Kagena knew that she didn't like being held like that and watched as the fox spat fire in his face. He dropped the fox and Kagena hurries and picks it up.

"Come on Lucas!" She ran as fast as she can to the owl shop (which is faster then the speed of light O.O, thinkof Hiei's speed)and hid behind one of the boxes of owl treats inside. Lucas was not far behind.

She watches as Lucius and Draco run down the alley without even looking at the owl shop. "Father, I think that girl has an invisibility cloak. Like Potter does," Draco said as he ran. Soon they where both out of sight.

"Whew."

"Kagena? What are you doing." Kagena hears Yusuke's voice behind her and she turns around to see the three boy's standing there. On Yusuke's shoulder was a beautiful bird that looked like a mix between a hawk and an eagle.

It's eyes where a reddish yellow while most of it's feathers where midnight black that shined blue, green, and bluegreen. The color of it's beak and feet was a light black color. The bird was also quite large compared to the other birds there.

"A guy named Lucius Malfoy tried to steal this fox from me."

Lucas leans against the wall with a smirk.

"And she hid behind a box in an owl shop. Very smart isn't she." She, along with the fox, glares at Lucas.

"We should go now. It's getting dark." Kurama interrupted while looking at the orangish red horizon, with his fox sitting on his shoulder.

"Hey Kurama. What's his name?" I nod toward his fox and he smiles. "Ginsei. What about yours?" He nods toward her fox.

"Mikuro, I think it means black beauty in Japanese." Mikuro affectionately rubs against her and climbs up on her shoulder.

"Yusuke, you have a pretty bird. What's his name?"

Yusuke pauses and says, "Birdie?" The bird on his shoulder flaps around wildly while screeching. "Tweetie?" The bird gets even wilder.

Yusuke thought for a moment.

"Topaz?" This time the bird calms a little and ruffles his feathers. He then nibbled Yusuke's ear affectionately. "Topaz it is then."

Kagena looks over to Hiei and noticed that he keeps messing with his white scarf. "Hiei what did you get?"

"Hn."

"He won't answer you. I asked him a billion times already." Yusuke told her and headed toward the Leaky Cauldron.

_**Hn, baka wolf. If you really want to know It's a phoenix egg.**_

Hiei told her before following Kurama and Yusuke. She followed behind shortly after buying a roasted mouse and some food for Mikuro.

* * *

**End of Chapter...**

**(1) Why do they live in America and not Japan? Because I said so. And plus I live in the United States and Kagena is me so : p They are in fact Japanese so they also speak it. Like the words Hai, Iie, Nani, Baka, Onna and whatever. But their parents moved to America when Lucas was 12 and when their mother was pregnant with Kagena. **

**(2) They have translation charms and Koenma was smart enough to censor their swear words.**

**(3) Why can she read minds and speak telepathy without a Jagan or with no pyschic powers some of you may ask? She trained herself to. When she was just a baby she understood the world (like Hiei did, if you watched the show you know what I'm saying right?) so she trained herself to read minds and speak telepathy. **

**(4) Since I don't know of a shop of animals other then birds I made one up.**

**(5) I made this species of fox up so don't take credit for it if it's not yours. Just ask if you want to use it in one of your fics though.**

**Oh and Lucas is her gaurdian because their parents died when she was 50 years old, or when looked about 5 or 6 in human years. You'll know how they died in the future when I make the chapter. She's really 140 years old now. I think Hiei is also older then he appears. I've heard somewhere that he was around 100 or 200 years old but I'm not sure. If anyone knows, please tell me. But I do know that Youko Kurama was 500 or 600 years old before he was "killed".**

**If anyone wishes to use any of the people or things on my Claims list (except for Lord Moldywart which isn't even mine : p) at the very top just ask. I will put up the second part soon. Remember to R&R please! **


End file.
